Soy diferente, madre
by I'mAnatolia
Summary: Los señores Granger reciben una extraña noticia: Hermione es una bruja. Su hija, ¡una bruja! Respuesta al reto: Parejas olvidadas del foro EEQCR.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos creativos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, su creadora original, y a quienes los hayan comprado. Yo no saco ningún provecho de ésta historia, sólo me divierto e intento divertirlos a ustedes.

**Nota de autora: **Este one- shot fue creado como respuesta al **reto off Scorse de Marzo: **_**Parejas olvidadas**_ del foro** El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas**.

**Mar.**

* * *

**Soy diferente, madre**

—_A Kari, Sam, Vivi, Laura y Whez que también son diferentes—_

Eran las seis de la mañana del domingo 18 de Agosto de 1991. El señor Granger había despertado más temprano de lo usual. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, después de varios intentos de volver a dormir sin éxito. Fue hasta la cocina, preparó café y se dirigió a la biblioteca que su esposa había adaptado en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Se disponía a leer la última publicación del _British Journal of Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery_, cuando escuchó un exclamación de asombro que venía desde la parte de atrás de uno de los sofás de la estancia. Con cuidado y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el tenue sonido.

—¿Mione? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Padre! —exclamó la niña asustada.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

La pequeña de cabello enmarañado mostró con timidez el libro que tenía en su regazo.

—¿Oliver Twist, huh?

—Siento haberte despertado, papá.

—Oh, no lo hiciste, cariño. Venía a leer los efectos bioquímicos y hemodinámicos de la adrenalina en los anestésicos como la lidocaína en paci… —el timbre de la casa sonó y Hermione agradeció por ello. —Iré a ver quién toca, princesa.

El señor Granger salió curioso de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la casa. Cuando llegó a la sala de recibimiento, encontró a su mujer sentada en frente de una extraña visita.

—Cariño, ella es la señorita Pomona Sprout, profesora de…

—Herbología en el colegio Hogwarts —la aludida se abstuvo de completar el nombre.

—¿Herbología? —preguntó el señor Granger aún de pie —no sabía que en los colegios enseñaran a cultivar.

—Bueno, Hogwarts es un colegio diferente, señor Granger —le respondió la profesora Sprout con tranquilidad— ¡Oh! ¿Es ella Hermione? —preguntó la bruja viendo por detrás de la silueta del patriarca Granger.

—Sí. Acércate, cariño —la señora Granger se dirigió a su hija —toma lugar junto a mí.

Hermione se acercó con curiosidad hacia a su madre. Su padre tomó asiento a su lado.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger —dijo la niña extendiéndole la mano —¿y usted es?

—Profesora Pomona Sprout del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —le respondió ella correspondiendo a su gesto con una sonrisa.

—¿De qué? —preguntó la madre de Hermione.

—Como ha escuchado, Jean —respondió con tranquilidad —, supongo que se han preguntado por qué pasan cosas extrañas cuando Hermione está cerca. No lo sé, tal vez que aparecieran cosas en otro lugar o que se rompieran cosas cuando estuviera enfadada.

—Bu.. bue…

—¡Los pájaros en mi cuarto! —gritó Hermione entusiasmada— ¿recuerdas, mamá? Aquella vez que no pudimos ir al zoológico a ver las aves.

—Eso es. Señores Granger —dijo Pomona con solemnidad—, Hermione es una bruja.

—¿Bruja como… como las que se comen a los niños y tienen narices con verrugas? —preguntó con inocencia la señora Granger.

—¡Madre! —exclamó avergonzada Hermione.

La profesora Sprout soltó varias carcajadas.

—No, señora Granger. Las brujas y magos somos personas comunes que tenemos habilidades diferentes a los muggles. Quiero decir —dijo avergonzada— a personas no mágicas.

—¿Y este colegio… Hogwarts, dice usted, dónde queda?

—No estoy autorizada para decirle eso, señor, lo lamento. El ministerio de Magia no permite que los muggles sepan de nuestra existencia…

—¡¿Tienen un ministerio?! —preguntó el señor Granger entre sorprendido y curioso.

—Claro que sí. ¿Imaginaría como estuviera el mundo sin leyes? —dijo con obviedad.

—¿Y podríamos conocer al colegio y al director? Entenderá que esto es difícil para nosotros. Nuestra hija, una bruja. Es un mundo que no conocemos, no podemos simplemente dejar que vaya todos los días y…

—Hogwarts es un internado, Jean. Hermione sólo podrá volver a casa durante vacaciones y bajo permisos especiales en casos especiales.

—¡Oh, un internado, Alfred!

El señor Granger tenía una expresión tranquila a pesar del torbellino de preguntas que pasaban por su mente.

—Lo que decía mi esposa…

—Oh, bueno, el director Albus Dumbledore se encuentra de viaje en este momento. Sin embargo, pueden conocer a la directora adjunta, la profesora Minerva McGonagall. En cuanto a conocer el castillo, no estoy muy segura. Tal vez se necesite de alguna autorización especial, pero no es imposible, supongo.

—Bien. Yo… nosotros lo discutiremos.

—Estaríamos encantados de tener a Hermione entre nuestros estudiantes —les respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la pequeña—. El año escolar inicia el 1 de Septiembre. Esta es la lista de útiles y las instrucciones que deberán seguir en caso de que su decisión sea afirmativa, ¿tienen alguna duda?

La familia Granger se quedó en silencio.

—Bien. Si no es más, entonces me retiro.

—Muchas gracias, profesora Sprout —se despidió Hermione.

—Hasta luego, Hermione. Si requieren de algo más —dijo dirigiéndose a los señores Granger—, pueden enviar una carta vía lechuza dirigida a mí. Que tengan buen día.

Cuando la bruja abandonó la casa, el mutismo reinó en la casa de los Granger.

—¿Dijo lechuza? —preguntó la señora Granger rompiendo el silencio.

—Eso creo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hermione ansiosa— ¿me dejarán ir?

El matrimonio Granger se miró dudoso.

—Cariño, no conocemos ese lugar. Esas personas son diferente a nosotros y… —empezó a decir su madre, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

—Yo también soy diferente, madre. Soy una bruja, es eso lo que todos hemos escuchado. Y tiene sentido, lo sabes. Que no le agrade a los niños de mi edad, que te hayan traído reportes del colegio, que pasen tantas cosas en casa; todo eso es porque soy una bruja —dijo de manera apresurada la castaña—. Soy diferente, madre.

Jean la miró con cariño mientras su padre la miraba con orgullo.

—Entonces no se hable más: irás a ese colegio Howard.

—Es Hogwarts, papá.

—Ese, de brujas, magos y lechuzas, ese.

Hermione saltó entusiasmada y los abrazó.

—Ya lo verán. Seré la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos. Sacaré las mejores notas, aprenderé a cultivar con la profesora Sprout y me enfrentaré a trolls.

—¿Y cómo sabes que hay trolls?

—Padre, en mi mundo todo es posible —dijo orgullosa de sentir algo como suyo.

Hermione subió las escaleras de dos en dos dirigiéndose quién sabe a qué lugar de la casa.

—¡Oh, Alfred! ¡Trolls!

—No temas, cariño —le dijo depositando un beso en su frente—. Ya la escuchaste: será la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos.


End file.
